Wish Upon A Star
by RyoChii17
Summary: Karupin is Ryoma’s very best friend. She knows everything there is to know about him and loves him dearly. One day, a certain Ryuzaki Sakuno came into his life and made many changes in him that Karupin didn’t know who he is anymore. What will she do?
1. Introduction

Hi everyone!!!  
I'm Hanna by the way.  
XD

It's my first time writing a Prince of Tennis fic so I hope you'll enjoy this one.

Please pardon any grammatical errors or misspelled words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis 'coz if I do, I won't create a certain character named Ryuzaki Sakuno... -_-

Enjoy!!!  
XD

* * *

Introduction: My Master

"Ja ne, Oyaji, Karupin. See you later." I watched my master as he hurried out of the door.

Sigh, he's been out of the house lately. Not only that, he is also being…weird. I don't know what's happening to him anymore. I know that it's not because of us transferring here in Japan from US because it just happened a few months ago.

Lately, he's not playing with me anymore. He always comes home late and up early the next day. I don't know what happened but it's freaking me out.

Oh yeah, now I remember the cause of my misery.

Two words: Ryuzaki Sakuno

Yup, that "girl" snatched Ryoma-kun from me. Sigh, I miss Ryoma-kun. They started dating for months now.

I often see her following him even if he's in the house. Seriously, if I'm a cat for Ryoma-kun, I think she's a watchdog.

Sigh, I don't know what's happening to me lately. I've been irritated for a while now. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Ryuzaki-san is a nice girl. Maybe she's just too worried about Ryoma-kun.

But still, my…devilish side still argued about her. Sigh. I must be crazy.

BAM!!!

Oh he's back. Wait, why did he bang the door?  
Uh-oh. I sense trouble. Probably from Sakuno. Again. Sigh, what is it this time? I swear, if that girl hurt him again, I'll scratch her from head to toe. Sadly, that's all I can do. I ran after Ryoma-kun as he entered his room. Thank God he didn't lock it up. Yet. Sigh, poor Ryoma-kun.

I watched him from the floor as saline tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. I immediately went up to his lap. He was surprised at first then he hugged me soon after. He hugged me so tight that I thought that for once, I needed to comfort him. I just let him pour his tears as silence enveloped us. For the first time, I wished that I can sing him a lullaby to sleep. That way he can forget all his troubles, even temporarily.

You must be wondering who this lunatic is talking to herself.

I'm a friend of Ryoma-kun. You could say that I'm his best friend. But sadly, he thinks that I'm a boy. Sigh, am I really that boyish? I also know everything there is to know about him, his secrets, how he lies, how he shows his happiness and little habits of his that no one notices. I must be giving you an impression that I'm a stalker of his. I'm sorry but no I'm not. I just happen to be his cat.

Nice to meet you, I'm Karupin.

* * *

So that's for the introduction.  
XD

I know it's pretty short but the next ones won't be like this.

And yup, some of you may be killing me since Karupin will be Ryoma's...girl here but I don't mind...

I originally written this fic for my friends anyway.  
XD

Reviews are highly appreciated but if you've got flames, it'd be better to keep it to yourself...  
:D

-RyoChii17


	2. Chapter 1

Yo guys!!! Sorry for the really long wait. (I was on hiatus for a while...)  
XD

Well, hope you guys forgive me...

Anyway, without further ado, here's the 1st chapter!!! XD

* * *

Chapter 1: A Simple Wish

Meow

"I don't have time right now, Karupin. Play with the old man if you want. I'm tired." Ryoma said with less enthusiasm.

'What a day. Why Sakuno? I thought you love me.' He thought as he recalled the events earlier that week. He lay in bed and just closed his eyes wishing that it would wash away the pain.

Meow

The lad paid no attention to his beloved cat. He soon went to sleep with tears on his eyes.

'Meow. He didn't eat again.' Karupin thought as she saw her master went to sleep. It's still 8 in the evening but her master is already deeply slumbering. The room was a mess and the lamp in the bedside table still hasn't been turned off. She tried to turn it off but alas, it's out of her capacity.

'Darn it. I can't even turn off a simple lamp.' She thought angrily. Tired, she settled beside the sleeping lad. It has always been her sleeping place. As she settled, she saw the dried tears in his cheeks in his sleeping face. She wanted to wipe it off but decided against it.

'I wish there's a way that I can comfort him, take care of him, and maybe, just maybe, to love him' Out little tigress sleepily thought as she settled closer to the lad, just enjoying his warmth. She finally closed her eyes and sunk into a peaceful world of dreams.

The wind was blowing softly, the windows was left unclosed. It enabled the moon and stars above to take a peek on the scene that has been unfolded in front of them.

And deep in the night, a falling star took pity on our little tigress.

Karupin…Karupin…

I heard a voice calling me. I didn't know if it's just a dream or what but heck, it seems pretty real to me. I opened my eyes to see…nothingness. It's extending from right to left, up to down, horizon to horizon. I must be dreaming then. All of a sudden, I saw a woman. She wears a blue dress with laces and flowers embroidered in it in an intricate design. She had a brunette long hair tied in a braid around her head and has a petite frame. She had beautiful, glowing blue wings that matches her dress perfectly and has the same designs as her dress as well. She's so beautiful that I couldn't help to look at her in awe.

"Karupin, I heard your wish. Your voice has reached me. I can't help but grant such a small request for someone as good as you." The lady smiled at me while saying these words.

I don't know what she's talking about though. I'm just an ordinary cat who just says 'Meow'. All I have are thoughts. I looked at her questioningly.

She smiled at me gently.

"Yes, I can hear your voice. It is the voice of your heart."

I was more confused with what she replied but it seems she won't give anymore answers.

"I wish you'll find your happiness soon. Be ready to face the strong storm of trials but rest assured that it will subside and the smiling face of happiness will embrace you in her warmth."

'Wait!' I shouted in my thoughts but she slowly went away with her gentle smiling face.

KRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!

'Argh!!! Damn, I forgot to turn off my alarm clock.' Ryoma sleepily thought as he willed his hand to press the snooze button. After he did so, he went back to sleep as he snuggled closer.

Wait. Snuggled…closer?

Ryoma struggled to open his sleepy eyes. What he saw, though, shocked him enough to make him fully and wide awake, blushing a thousand shades of red.

A girl was snuggled in his arms.

Naked.

His sudden action of course is to sit right up. It woke up the girl beside him and he couldn't help but notice how clear her olive green eyes are. And how it drew him.

What shocked him though is the word that he heard next.

"Meow."

* * *

What do you think???

As usual, reviews are very much appreciated but I'd rather not hear it if it's a damn flame...  
XD

See you guys in the next chapter!!!  
-RyoChii17


End file.
